


Anonymous Crush Chat

by Skiplowave



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anonymous Sexting, M/M, Multi, Sexting, chat room
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: Finn is sent a discord link and it's random people talking about their crush. Not just talking but what they would DO to their crush as well.
Relationships: Finn (Star Wars)/Matt the Radar Technician, Finn (Star Wars)/Randy the Intern (Undercover Boss: Starkiller Base), Finn/Ben Solo, Finn/Kylo Ren, Jannah/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux, Rey/Rose Tico
Comments: 50
Kudos: 25





	1. Introduction chat

**Author's Note:**

> Here's everyone's user names  
> Finn: Big Deal  
> Kylo: Goth Master  
> Ben: Soft Daddy  
> Randy: Coffee thot  
> Matt: Just a tech  
> Rose: Shock petals  
> Rey: Food whore  
> Poe: Hotshot  
> Hux: Orange tabby  
> Jannah: Ol Rodeo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter I'll put note of who all is in the chat for said chapter  
> Finn: Big Deal  
> Kylo: Goth Master  
> Rey: Food whore  
> Poe: Hotshot

_Man they are so cute_.

Finn thought watching Kylo and his three other brothers bickering about what they'll eat for dinner. " Earth to Finn! Shop is closing." Finn turned around seeing Rose holding the keys. He opened the door for her before existing out himself, still looking at the four boys being _boys_. " Are you ever gonna ask them out or just keep drooling over them?" Rose asked locked the door. Finn sighed crossing his arms. " I wish you stop asking that." Rose watched Kylo and his brother Randy nearly tackle each other on the ground. Matt the other brother recorded the action meanwhile the oldest, Ben, tried breaking the two up.

" Ugh what do you even see in those idiots."

" Hmm tall and handsome yet dorky faces."

" Fair...I guess."

" When are you gonna hook up with Rey and Jannah?"

" M-mind your business, dummy!"

Rose punched Finn's arm as he laughed. One day he'll confess to them, at very least one of them. The two watch the four finally stop their fighting and walk away while still throwing insults. Finn smiled, he liked that they were idiots too. They two exchange goodbyes and Finn waited at bus stop for his ride home. While waiting Finn received a text message from unknown number that contained a link. Finn arched his eyebrow but another text appeared telling him not to share or discuss the link with others. _How do I know this isn't a scam?_ Finn texted and was surprised seeing a quick reply back. _It's not. Link to discord I think you'll benefit from. Here I'll send screenshot of the rules._ A picture was sent and Finn eyes widen

_Anonyomus Crush Chat_

_Rules: Do NOT use real names. Whatever is talked about in the chat, STAYS in the chat. Feel free to post nudes but keep it vague and discreet got it. Feel free to talk about your crush to your heart's content_ 😘

Finn read the rules over and over not even noticing another text appeared. _If you want to join, cool. If not also cool. Nobody will know._ Finn thought about it, he wondered if anybody he knew got this particular text or not. " Eh fuck it." Finn tapped the link and got a pop up warning of what he'll be getting into and to create a user name. The chat seemed simple. There was a general chat room, nudes room, and NC-17 room. Finn sighed in relief seeing that ones wasn't active just yet. The bus finally arrived and Finn debated introducing himself then and there but decided wait until he got home. Felt it be too risky looking at _such content_ in public. 

Once Finn arrived home, took quick shower and bite to eat. He went to his room going on his computer downloading the discord app. It was easier to multi task that way. And surprisingly people were already chatting. Three people it seemed like not including him.

 **Food whore:** Hello hello anybody here?

 **Goth Master:** There's you, me, @Hotshot, and @Big Deal.

 **Hotshot:** Did you have to call us out like that?

 **Goth Master:** yes. 

**Big Deal:** Nice meet you all. I'm new all this 😶

 **Food Whore:** lol I'm not but that's okay we're all in this together. We'll get more friends here I'm sure.

 **Goth Master:** Who said we'll be friends?

 **Food whore:** Dick.

 **Hotshot:** Hey no fighting. We're just random people venting about our crushes

 **Big Deal:** So everyone here got a crush? Kinda weird somebody knew that.

 **Goth Master:** Yeah. Thought if my bros pranked me but I really don't want them finding out about this. One of few places I got left for privacy and being well me

 **Food whore:** Same ;w; I got roommates who I have mega crush on and def don't need them knowing about this!

 **Hotshot:** We'll we're safe here. Hopefully. Don't want this stuff getting leaked or cancelling someone lol

 **Goth Master:** You'd probably be cancelled for about a day. 

**Big Deal:** Why on earth would this get someone cancelled???

 **Food whore:** Depends on what's discussed. Rules weren't clear about saying the crush name buuuut I don't trust y'all just yet >:o

 **Big Deal:** That's fair

 **Hotshot:** Agree

 **Goth Master:** Well...

 **Big Deal:** Well what?

 **Goth Master:** Hop over to #NC-17 room and find out.

Finn arched his eyebrow curious. Everyone seemed friendly and Finn sure as hell couldn't figure out who these people were. He saw others typing just before he could click the new room.

 **Food whore:** Have read later it's my turn to do chores. Have fun :3

 **Hotshot:** Yeah worked called for late shift 🙄 I'll check out channel later. Night @everyone

 **Big Deal:** Night!

 **Goth Master:** Just two of us. Come on @Big Deal head to other room I feel better talking one-on-one anyway.

 **Big Deal** : KK 

Finn took a deep breath not sure what to expect but it was all anonymous so it was safe, right?


	2. NC-17 the one call Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finn: Big Deal  
> Kylo: Goth Master  
> 

**Big Deal:** huh chat's empty

 **Goth Master:** No shit Sherlock chat is brand new

 **Big Deal:** 😒 rude.

 **Goth Master:** Sorry. 

**Big Deal:** It's okay....so wanted to get something off your chest?

 **Goth Master:** Fuck yes I do! Um there's this guy we'll call him FN for now.

 **Big Deal:** 👀 go on.

 **Goth Master:** Well, fuck he's so cute! Like really cute it drives me insane!

 **Big Deal:** Must be guy of your dreams.

 **Goth Master:** HE'S PERFECT! Every time I see him I just want grab him and give him best kiss ever!

 **Big Deal:** 😳 

**Goth Master:** What? T-too much?

 **Big Deal:** Oh no I was expecting something different lol. Goth is in your name thought you say he's so cute I die by 1000 crows for him

 **Goth Master:** -_- I'm a goth but not THAT cliche of a goth

 **Big Deal:** I'm sorry lol. It's cute I think he like that you go romantic side.

 **Goth Master:** Think so?

 **Big** **Dea** l: Yeah man.

 **Goth Master:** Well do you think he like my rougher side too?

 **Big Deal:** ?

 **Goth Master:** I'm into BDSM.

 **Big Deal:** 😮 Dom or sub?

 **Goth Master:** Yes. But like with FN, what I give for him fuck shit out of me. I have this red leather collar and leash-Jesus just thinking about it is making me hard.

 **Big Deal:** y-yeah? What would you want him to do with it?

 **Goth Master:** Oh you know pull on the leash while he fucks me into mattress. Can barely make sound cause he's choking me. Like if I make any noise I won't be allowed to cum.

 **Big Deal:** Wow. Ngl sounds hot.

 **Goth Master:** Right? Ah let's talk about your crush now. Hate blue ball myself, again

 **Big** **Deal:** Lol not sure how talking about mines will help but here I go. My crush, one of my crushes he has long hair. 

**Goth Master:** Whoa more than one? Nice.

 **Big Deal:** I know 🥰 Anyway one with long hair god I just want comb my hands through it. Especially when it's wet, I find wet hair sexy.

 **Goth Master:** No judgement here. That's it? You like petting your crush's lovely princess hair?

 **Big Deal:** Lol shut up it's not THAT long. But long enough for me to pull on it

 **Goth Master:** Oh yeah?

 **Big Deal:** His hair, love to pull on it when he's sucking my cock~

 **Goth Master** : Shit wouldn't mine having my crush do that to me!

 **Big Deal:** After he's done, I fuck his tits with my wet cock. Just to hear all those pretty moans from his pretty slutty mouth~~

 **Goth Master:** Fuck me Big Deal you got some incredible ideas!

 **Big Deal:** Ideas? Pfft second I confess to him Imma make it a reality 😈 And that's just one of my crushes

 **Goth Master:** I hope they worship you Big Deal. You sound like the perfect dom

 **Big Deal:** Why thank you Goth 😊

 **Goth Master:** I'm gonna um take a cold shower. This was actually fun getting this off my chest.

 **Big Deal** : Same here, goodnight Goth!

 **Goth Master:** Night!

Finn saw Goth's icon become inactive. He had to admit typing out his frustration felt great even gave him semi-hard on. " Guess I could use a cold shower too." Finn chuckled closing his laptop. He jerked off in shower picturing Kylo wearing a collar while Finn fucked him pulling on his long black hair. It was nice talking to Goth about rough sex and hope do it again too. Before he went to bed he saw Food and Hotshot gushing about them in NC-17 room. He kept his icon inactive not want to disturb their session discussing their own crushes. Before closing the app on his phone. Finn noticed a new icon pop up. " Soft Daddy?" Finn blinked seeing the icon become inactive. The new guy must be shy but Finn decided chat with him tomorrow. He sent a quick text to unknown number thanking them for the link before finally going to bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw there's different nicknames for Finn each one for each brother
> 
> Anyway tomorrow Finn meets Soft Daddy :3


	3. Soft Daddy is soft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finn: Big Deal  
> Ben: Soft Daddy  
> Jannah: Ol Rodeo  
> Poe: Hotshot

Finn woke up happy that today was his off day. He grabbed his phone opening the discord app curious if anything happen while he was asleep. It was light conversation in general chat and he saw someone new other than soft daddy had entered the chat. They were chatting now with Hotshot.

 **Hotshot:** So you really own a farm?

 **Ol Rodeo:** Sorta, still under my dad's name but he's retiring soon.

 **Hotshot:** Nice. Oh hey @Big Deal meet Ol Rodeo. She gonna own a farm soon.

 **Ol Rodeo:** Howdy 🤠 lol

 **Big Deal:** Good morning also neat!

 **Hotshot:** Saw you and Goth had good time last night?

 **Ol Rodeo:** They did?

 **Hotshot:** Oh right, guess when you join you don't see previous messages, the adult ones anyway lol

 **Big Deal:** Didn't miss much. Just talking about our crushes doing _things_ with them

 **Ol Rodeo:** Sounds fun 😏

 **Big Deal:** It was! Great way to vent your _urges_ 😗

 **Hotshot:** Same.

 **Ol Rodeo:** Hey @Soft Daddy feel free jump in anytime

 **Hotshot:** Oh shit didn't even noticed we got new guy er girl?

 **Soft Daddy:** I'm a guy. Hi @everyone

 **Big Deal** : Morning

 **Ol Rodeo** : Hello! Sorry call you out like that 😓

 **Soft Daddy:** No biggie. Technically I joined late last night but kinda freaked myself out into not talking. :/

 **Big Deal:** aww soft! You're safe here

 **Hotshot:** Until Food finds ya

 **Soft** **Daddy** :????

 **Big Deal:** 🤨🤨🤨

 **Ol Rodeo:** What.

 **Hotshot:** lol probably better when you have time scroll up, but let's just say Food is a demon when she hasn't eaten anything

 **Ol Rodeo:** Ugh reminds me of my roommate

 **Hotshot:** Wait really?

 **Ol Rodeo:** Yeah...I gotta go! Bye! 🏇🏾

 **Hotshot:** Que?

 **Soft Daddy:** Wonder what that was about?

 **Big Deal:** Think Rodeo and Food know each other

 **Soft Daddy:** You mean offline?

 **Big Deal:** Yeah?

 **Soft Daddy:** Idk guess that be weird. Damn it I don't want think about people I potentially know being on here >:/

 **Big Deal:** Sorry! I can uh just delete the comment.

 **Hotshot:** Me too

 **Soft Daddy:** Seems Rodeo just deleted hers too.

 **Hotshot** : Oh thank god. Nothing never happened, got it?

 **Big Deal:** 🤫

 **Soft daddy:** Secret safe with me lol

 **Hotshot:** Good now if you excuse me, certain crush should be heading to his yoga class and I know perfect treadmill to watch it all! Adios! 

**Big Deal** : Later hotshot!

 **Soft Daddy** :.....do we leave too now?

 **Big Deal** : No? We can talk or _talk_ in the other room 😶

 **Soft Daddy** : We can do that.

Finn was intrigued by Soft. He seemed so reserved and Finn was curious about Soft’s crush. He clicked the NC-17 channel already ready for what was to be expected. Finn figure he break the ice first.

 **Big Deal** : So Daddy huh? Daddy dom thing?

 **Soft Daddy** : kinda. I did like one night stand with this chick at frat party. She called me daddy when I was touching her breasts. Guess that left an impression on me.

 **Big Deal** : I see. What about soft part?

 **Soft Daddy** : that’s just how I am lol I’m a really chill guy. Try to be anyway. One of roles being the oldest.

 **Big Deal** : Aw big bro soft ☺️  
  
**Soft Daddy** : lol yeah. I’ll be honest it’s stressful but seeing this guy. We’ll call him John, it keeps me sane.

 **Big Deal** : I take John is your crush?

 **Soft Daddy** : Yup. Want take him to nice dinner , get nice hotel room and just...take care of him.

 **Big Deal** : Take care how?

 **Soft Daddy** : you know make him feel good. Have him in my lap kissing every inch of his beautiful face. Grip that sweet ass of his. Maybe grind up against me.

 **Big Deal** : Sounds lovely. Wouldn’t mind my crush doing that to me

 **Soft Daddy** : Even part calling of you calling them daddy?

 **Big Deal** : Oh yes~ They could tell me wearing lingerie and I do it!

 **Soft Daddy** : That be hot. You should post pics next time ;)

 **Big Deal** : 😏 Sorry soft that’s crush only access

 **Soft Daddy** : lol Although John being dressed up would be very nice. I think he look great wearing my sweaters and only that

 **Big Deal** : 😩 I want wear my crush sweaters! He’s so huge 😩

 **Soft Daddy** : I’m pretty huge myself if you catch my drift ;p

 **Big Deal** : lol keep this up soft I might add you to my crush list 😉

 **Soft Daddy** : Sounds fun but don’t think I’m sharing type

 **Big Deal** : What if John was?

 **Soft Daddy** : I allow it if he said so 

**Big Deal** : That’s the spirit! Nah but seriously if and when you talk to him let him know your limits and junk

 **Soft Daddy** : I’ll keep that in mind. Well I gotta go everyone in house is very much awake now. Ttyl 

**Big Deal** : Same here!

Soft went inactive and Finn did the same. He liked soft two had lot in common and was curious what else they might have. He felt little silly wishing the two meet offline feeling they hit it off pretty well. He thought different seeing he like 4 different people all were related to the other. But one can dream can’t they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thought of chatting with someone that basically your soulmate would make a cool fic idea lol
> 
> Next chapter will be a threeway lol


	4. Coffee, piercings, and an 8 pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finn: Big Deal  
> Kylo: Goth Master  
> Ben: Soft Daddy  
> Randy: Coffee thot  
> Matt: Just a tech  
> Rey: Food whore

It was almost 1 am and Finn couldn't sleep. He couldn't figure out reason why but he just wasn't sleepy. Sick of just staring at the dark ceiling Finn got out of his bed heading to his desk. Turning on his computer, he decided to check the discord chat and there was now two more members currently chatting with Food.

 **Just a** **tech** : Hot take coffee is awful

 **Food whore:** >:O

 **Coffee thot:** Whom ever is the creator of this chat, ban tech!

 **Just a tech:** Why are you booing me I'm right? It's just dirt water!

 **Food whore:** BEAN WATER*

 **Just a tech:** THAT'S EVEN MORE GROSS

 **Coffee thot:** I will not STAND for such disrespect! You-You tea drinker!

 **Just a tech:** lol jokes on you I don't like tea neither. It's leaf water. 

**Food whore:** He's not wrong.

 **Coffee thot:** Okay you won't get banned from that but you're on think fucking ice

 **Big Deal:** tea aint that bad Y'all drink sweet tea mixed with lemonade😶

 **Food whore:** !!!

 **Just a tech:** pass

 **Coffee thot:** same

 **Big Deal:** cowards.

 **Food whore:** If I'm eating or drinking something its off my crushes bodies >:O

 **Big Deal:** F-food shouldn't that go in the other chat.

 **Food whore:** No?

 **Just a tech:** I mean it wasn't nothing explicit 

**Coffee thot:** Food porn is explicit. Matter of fact @food whote is banned from general.

 **Just a tech:** You just got here you can't ban her

 **Food whore:** Yeah >:D

 **Big Deal:** Now I think about it I don't see who the creator is. 

**Just a tech:** Yeah usually these things have the creator. The icon have a crown on top of it. Must be hiding

 **Coffee thot:** hmm don't like that.

 **Food whore:** mwahah can't ban me now >:3

 **Just a tech:** she's got you there

 **Big Deal:** yup lol

 **Food whore:** Am hungry now. Later sluts!

 **Coffee thot:** Is she always like this?

 **Big Deal:** Good question she reminds me of a friend's friends lol

 **Just a tech:** Sounds terrifying. 

**Big Deal:** It is lol

 **Coffee thot:** soo about that other chat...

 **Big Deal:** lol would you two like to talk there👀

 **Coffee thot;** yes.

 **Just a tech:** :)

Finn seemed to like hearing about others talk about their crush than his own. But same time it's not to imagine what they do and inserting hsi crushes doing the same to him. Not like anybody will know anyway.

 **Big Deal:** So who like to start first?

 **Coffee thot:** Thought of getting a tattoo or maybe a piercing

 **Just a tech:** Piercing sounds better. Can get rid of it at anytime

 **Big Deal:** I agree. What kind of piercing?

 **Coffee thot** : Either nipple or tongue piercing. Think my crush would dig it. Give french kiss an extra edge to it 

**Big Deal:** And if your naughty your crush can tug on your nips 😉

 **Coffee thot:** I didn't even consider and now I'm thinking of getting both!

 **Just a tech:** Do it!

 **Big Deal:** lol think about it first coffee, also be prepared for lots of itching

 **Coffee thot:** You got pierced???

 **Big Deal:** I did-and before you ask for pics I took them out like two days afterwards. Belly button piercing only cost 5 bucks.

 **Just a tech:** Not sure if that's a steal or not

 **Big Deal:** Eh my friend got her ears pierced like buy one get one half off thing

 **Just a tech:** I hope my crush er Trooper just likes me as me.

 **Big Deal:** I'm sure he will

 **Coffee thot:** Yeah man. I mean if Storm doesn't like it I can always just take it out after piercings settled of course. I want him be comfortable

 **Big Deal:** Ah consent and being considerate my favorite 🥰

 **Just a tech:** Super valid. Side note check the nudes room

 **Big Deal:** 👀👀👀

 **Coffee thot:** !!!!!!!!!

Finn clicked the other room rather excited to see pictures. He doubt if he could recognized them but he's done seeing whatever. Tech posted a picture of a man with his shirt up with 6 pack.

 **Big Deal:** 😳💕 Damn tech that's you?

 **Just a tech:** lol yup. Been working out. Trying score 8 pack for good ol Trooper

 **Big Deal:** Honestly the 6 pack alone is 💯

 **Just a tech:** Thanks :D Coffee whatcha think? Pretty cool huh?

 **Coffee thot:** holy shit....

 **Just a tech:** Well with two reactions like that I might stop here.

 **Coffee thot:** M-Matt??????/

 **Big** **Deal** : Matt?

 **Just a tech:** lol who's Matt,,,, This is my picture I swear!

 **Coffee thot:** No shit! I can see my fucking coffee mug before you!

 **Big Deal:** umm what??????

 **Just a tech:** R-randy!?

 **Big Deal:** W H A T

 **Coffee thot:** OH FUCK- YOU FUCKING IDIOT YOU GAVE YOURSELF AWAY

 **Just a tech:** HOW WAS I SUPPOSE TO KNOW YOU BE ON HERE! IT'S FUCKING ANONYMOUS

 **Big Deal:** y-you two know each other....

 **Coffee thot:** He's my twin brother, oh god this is embarrassing what if Ben or Kylo found out

 **Just a tech:** They can't know not like they have account on here

 **Goth Master:** you fucking morons. God help you if Ben knew

 **Coffee thot:** Please don't be Kylo

 **Goth Master:** >:/ 

**Soft Daddy:** I decide to check the chat and THIS is what I find. I'l gonna kill are 3 of you before I kill myself hOLY FUCK

 **Big Deal:** 😳

 **Goth Master:** @Big Deal I'm so sorry you have to witness this dumpster fire.

 **Big Deal:** I-I gotta go

Finn closed the app and stared blankly at the screen. " Oh fuck...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matt you baka lol  
>  Next chapter will be off chat format because *reasons*


	5. Confession part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay got caught up with life

_They were in the chat. Not one, not two, all fucking four of them were in the chat!!! And I talked to them, the things I said to them! Oh g-_

" Hello earth to Finn?"

Finn jumped looking at Rose. " W-what?" Rose frowned at the reaction. " I said I'm going to bathroom, watch the register for me?" She asked and Finn just nodded his head. " Everything okay? Rose asked placing her hand on Finn's shoulder. " Yeah um just didn't get much sleep that's all." Rose playfully rolled her eyes, " I guess I'll make you some dragon tea to wake you up, dummy." Finn gave half smile as she headed towards the back. Finn frowned pulling out his phone but quickly shoved it back in his pockets. He was too scare to check the chat he thought about deleting his account entirely. _They probably deleted theirs too..._ Finn sighed resting his head on the counter. How can he even look at them again. " Um excuse me?" Finn looked up and nearly had a heart attack. 

" K-Kylo???"

" Actually it's me Ben."

" Ben...?"

" Nah just kidding it's me."

Kylo gave an awkward smile rubbing the back of his neck. He looked seeing the other 3 brothers sitting in the corner. _When did they..._ " Can I get um 4 lemonades, one of them with no ice?" Kylo asked avoiding Finn's eyes. The other brothers looked away as well when Finn glanced at them. " Sure..coming right up." Finn made their drinks and Rose came back surprised at their sudden guests. " Finn your crushes are here!" Rose whispered stating the obvious. Finn shrugged placing drinks on the tray passing it to Rose. " All yours buddy besides it's my turn to clean the walk in fridge." Rose said matter of fact leaving Finn alone before he could even object. _Damn it Rose!_ Finn took a deep breath and brought the drinks over to the brothers. They were mumbling and hissing at each other before going quiet. " Here you go, which one had no ice?" Finn asked feeling the awkwardness in the air. " It's mine." Matt said adjusting his glasses, Finn smiled handing him the cup.

" Well. Just call if you need me-"

" Want sit with us? If-if you want to of course."

Ben asked tugging at his sweater sleeve. " S-sure." Finn grabbed a chair and sat with the brother. _What are you doing? Get out of here? Go to the back! SOMETHING!_ " So how you guys been?" Finn said mentally kicking himself. " Oh you know.." Randy said vaguely which made Finn nervous. _Shit fuck! Do they know??? Should I tell them!_

" Guys I-"

" Finn we liked you!"

Finn blinked at Kylo's sudden outburst. " What." Finn wasn't sure if he heard it correctly.

" We like you...like like you."

" I like you more."

" I like you 10 times more!"

" Anyway he like you, Finn. And we wouldn't mind taking you on a date together or one-on-one.....Finn?”

Finn was speechless so he got up and walked away. The brothers were honestly disappointed and slightly heartbroken. “ Shit...” Finn came back with piece of paper with his address and phone number on it.

” Come to my house after 9. I-I gotta help Rose now bye.”   
  
_God damn it what do I do now!?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Finn what are you gonna do indeed.


	6. Confession part 2

“ R-Rose we gotta talk!”

” Sure Finn but did you have close us in the walk in fridge?”

Finn huffed opening the large door and sliding stick in between barely cracking the door. “ Listen they asked me out, all four of them! At once!” Finn said in hushed shout his mind still racing. Rose has a huge grin on her face and she punched Finn’s arm as a congratulation.

“ Well you said yes right? Please tell me you did because we can’t afford repairs to the cafe.”

” I told them to come to my house later.”

Rose thought about it shrugging her shoulders, “ I guess that can be consider a yes....what do you look nervous about it?” Finn huffed shoving his cold yet oddly sweaty hands into his pocket.

“ I’m not suppose to say this but fuck it. Couple days ago I got a random text with a link.”

” You got a random text and didn’t share it with me?”

” Rose!”

” Whatever continue.”

” Anyway it was just an anonymous chat room. Nobody knew each other and we talked about our crushes um dirty detail.”

”....let me guess they found out you were talking to them?”

” Actually other way around. Well Matt posted pic of his abs and Randy called him out. Then Kylo and Ben came on- I just left! And now they asked me out and do I tell them?”

” You know about it? Yeah.”

” Jesus I thought you say no or talk me down to it.”

” Why would I do that Finn?”

” I don’t know....”

” Just tell them Finn. Those idiots share one braincell and if you act too nervous around them they probably destroy this small town and then themselves. They’ll probably feel better knowing whatever you talked about to them was about them.”

” You think so?”

” Am I ever wrong, dummy?”

” Well you did get that lady’s order wrong-“

” Not that! Now let’s got I’m freezing in this thing and you’re gonna kill the freezer fan!”

Rose pushed Finn out the walk in. They went to the front seeing the four brothers were long gone leaving cash behind and rather large tip.   
  


“ Think they left some for me- Hey where are you going?”

” I gotta get ready! Thanks Rose!”

Finn left a few 20s for Rose before leaving. He need get his house and himself in order before they arrive.

* * *

Finn sat in his living room staring at his phone and then the door. It was 9:30, Finn started to wonder if he messed up on his part. He was nearly shaking writing his address and number they probably couldn't read it and are lost. Finn fell off the sofa hearing few knocks on the door. " C-coming,,," Finn got up opening the door and wasn't sure to be relieved or worried the boys actually came.

" Hi Finn!"

" Please excuse are lateness. **Randy** thought it be good idea to not use a GPS."

" I said I knew my way!"

" And yet Ben nearly wasted half a tank of gas making bunch of U-turns and hard right turns."

" Fuck you Kyle!"

" Anyway can we come in? Or do you want us to leave? Totally understand if you want us to leave."

Finn spaced out for a moment still processing everything. " Yeah sure! Come-come in!" Finn stepped aside and felt slightly better seeing the boys fight trying get inside first. The five sat in the living room. “ Nice place you have.” Ben said seeing the room was little _too_ quiet. “ Of course his house is nice, better than ours. Especially your room, Kylo.” Matt said ignoring the dagger stare Kylo Aimee at him. “ Did you want say something, Finn? We tend to talk to much.” Randy offered and Finn looked up. _Nows your chance_..” I do actually, it’s kinda funny,,,” Finn mumbled feeling his face grow warm and the boys smiled already invested.

” Every been in a chat room and you talk about... _things_?”

” Like what?”

” Well it’s not a personal thing but it’s not something you would say to someone’s face.”

" Someone being mean to you online? Because I can totally track their IP address and then Kylo will beat them up."

" Matt's right, I won't hesitate to f-"

" It's the opposite- thanks for concern anyway. It's not a big deal."

Finn looked up seeing the boys stare at him before the realization finally kicked in. " So you knew?" Ben asked his face glowing pink. " I actually knew when you guys name dropped each other. I meant everything I said when we _talked_." Finn noticed they were quiet, awfully quiet it scared him. 

" So the stuff about the collar..."

" Yup."

" And the daddy kink?"

" Yes."

" You wouldn't mind the piercings?"

" Not one bit."

" Did you like my picture?"

" I've given it more 100 emojis before Randy yelled at you."

" So you actually like all four of us????"

" Every since you guys walked into the cafe~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started as a horny group chat and now it's a cute romcom  
> The group will be back but come on look at them ☺


	7. Kicked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finn: Big Deal  
> Rose: Shock petals  
> Poe: Hotshot  
> Sorry for the delay!

**Big Deal** : Hello?

 **Hotshot** : BIG DEAL!? Holy shit man long time no see 😁

 **Big Dea** l: lol hey @hotshot

 **Hotsho** t: Buddy you missed some crazy shit. Can you believe what went down in the nudes chat??

 **Big Deal** : that’s actually what I came back to talk about.

 **Hotshot** : Oh! So crazy four brothers were on here lol. And I know them. Well, not _know_ know them but honestly with faces like those how can you miss it.

 **Big Deal** : tell me about it. I’m going out with them.

 **Hotshot** : 😧 ¿llegar de nuevo? Them??? You mean,,,

 **Big Deal** : Yup all for of them and I’ll leave it like that

 **Shock petals** : oh you will alright.

 **Big Deal** : 🤨who are you?

 **Hotshot** : Don't ask me 😳

 **Shock Petals** : I’m the creator of this chat

 **Hotshot** : I-

 **Big Deal** : the hell....you sent the link?

 **Shock Petals** : Duh Einstein. Anyway this chat is suppose to remain anonymous so like your new boyfriends they been kicked from the chat.

 **Big Deal** : What.

 **Hotshot** : That was you??? I thought they all collectible decided to deleted that night.

 **Shock Petals** : Yeah I should’ve made that clear in the rules

 **Big Deal** : hold up.

 **Shock Petals** : yes?

 **Big Deal** : Did you know that some of us possible knew each other

 **Shock Petals** : Maybe I do? Maybe I don’t. I made the chat cause of my own crushing woes and needed an outlet and thought hey we can share our hot woes together 🤗

 **Big Deal** : So do **we** know each other?

 **Shock Petals** : well yeah. Like right now lol

 **Big Deal** : That’s not what I mean.

 **Shock Petals** : Meh. Anyway Big Deal you accomplish something we only dream of overcoming so for that I bid thee farewell. 😘

 **Hotshot** : Nooo Big Deal is cool! Don’t leave me alone with food whore! Shock he’s my bro!

 **Big Deal:** Yeah Shock don’t separate us bros!

 **Shock Petals** : 🙄 you two are bunch of dumb babies. You CAN chat one on one on discord

 **Big Deal:** really?

 **Hotshot** : HOW!?

 **Shock Petals** : Such boomers 😒😤

 **Hotshot** : Hey I’m only like 31...

 **Big Deal** : and I’m 24 come on.

 **Shock Petal** : late boomers, anyway just friend each other and you can be bros without interruption.

 **Hotshot** : Oh I got friend request! And just accepted it!

 **Big Deal** : Nice 😎

 **Shock Petals** : Good that’s taken care of. Later Big Deal we’ll keep in touch bye 😘

Before Finn could type goodbye he was already kicked out of the chat.

“ Rude.”

” What-what is?”

Finn placer his phone in the night stand. “ Seems we all go kicked out the chat since we’re dating. And who told you to speak?” Finn pulled a leash that was connected to a collar, Kylo’s collar. The man grunted when Finn pulled again pulling to where Kylo’s nose was barely touching Finn’s.   
  


“ Kylo I asked you a question, and you may speak to answer.”

” I-no one, Finn! F-forgive me!”

Finn smiled letting go of the leash so he could touch Kylo’s teary face. It was there second time trying the whole dom and sub thing. Finn had to admit he was enjoying it a lot. Kylo’s flustered face excited him.

“ Hmm I can’t I can forgive you only because you’re so cute looking like this. Maybe I should fuck you.”

” Yes please! Please fuck m-agH!”

Finn pulled Kylo’s hair roughly not enough to hurt him of course. “ Could’ve sworn I only gave you permission to answer my question. And you better not say anything else.” Kylo whimpered and nodded his head. Finn removed his hand and sighed. “ What to do with you..” He thought out loud looking at Kylo’s boner. He lightly placed his foot on it causing the taller man to gasp.   
  


“ Maybe I should leave you like this. No cock ring just pure obedience. Can’t cum until I say so. And I go play with your brothers instead they’re better listeners after all.”

Finn watched Kylo shake his head and muzzle against Finn’s thigh. Finn couldn’t help but awe at the sight. “ Don’t worry I’m not that mean but failure to follow directions again I will do it. Understand?” Kylo nodded squeezing Finn’s thigh. “ Good boy. Now come here you.” Finn patted the bed for Kylo to climb up he removed the leash having no more use of it. The two shared a heated kiss as Finn jerked him and Kylo off at the same time. “ You..you can speak now.” Finn panted swiping his tongue across Kylo’s collared neck.   
  


“ I-I want to cum.”

” What’s the magic word?”

” P-please!”

” Good boy, you may.”

Kylo moaned as he cam on Finn’s hand. Finn quietly grunted doing few more pumps until he came as well. After few quick pants, Kylo grabbed a towel from the bed side to clean himself and Finn off. Finn used his free hand to undo Kylo’s collar. The two laid together in cuddle position.

” You’re neck okay? Doesn’t look bruised like last time.”

” Babe you were perfect just like today. Beside I don’t mind.”

” Well I do, but thank you....hey Kylo?”

” Hm?”

” You think maybe you can be the dom?”

” Of course! Tell me what you want to do and I’ll do it.”

” Good. Consider it a date then.”

” Looking forward to it~~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang rose just kicked Finn and his boyfriends out like that lol
> 
> It’s been couple of weeks for Finn. He’s got a schedule on when spend time with his boyfriends UwU
> 
> Hmm not sure if I should finish with rest of the brothers or move to other non-related finnlo ship hmm

**Author's Note:**

> all feedback is welcomed
> 
> Oh and you can guess if everyone truly knows their talking to each other or not ;)


End file.
